Walter Finds Something Hot
by slashybeast16
Summary: After his break up with Henry, Walter feels sad and alone. As he remembers his old lover he gets an unexpected visitor. Someone almost as kinky as he is. Slash WalterSuperintendent Discl Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill or any of it's characters


Walter Finds Something Hot

A lone figure stood motionless in the cold and desolate apartment room. The break up was affecting him worse than he had thought it would. Walter sighed to himself softly as he examined the picture of Henry that he kept close to his heart.

(I should not have let him go,) He thought sadly to himself, as he traced his finger along the picture. Even though it no longer beat, Walter was sure that his heart was breaking. Looking back on it, he realized that he had been way to strict with his old lover. He really should have let Henry use the Sword of Obedience during their S&M sessions. Instead though he had broke it off with Henry for being simply _too_ kinky.

(How am I to exist without love? How sad it would be to never feel the caress of another man.) Ghostly tears fell silently to the floor. He tenderly put the picture back into his purple trench coat, and adjusted his glittery coif.

Walter was suddenly aware of another presence coming towards room 302, a _male_ presence. Looking towards the door, the melancholy brownish haired ghost saw an older man enter the lonely room.

As he entered the supposedly vacant abode, Mr. Sunderland saw someone who should not have been there. "Walter!" he gasped. (What a sexy beast!) he secretly thought to himself. But Walter, he knew, was insane, and therefore he was probably straight. The startled superintendent backed away.

(Hot Dammity Damn!) Walter thought the moment he saw the older man. (I wanna get some of that!) "Don't go," the insane spirit said in a low voice. "I don't bite." That of course was a lie, and Henry could have proven that. But Walter did not want to scare the Super away. He longed for the company of another man.

Looking slightly uncomfortable, the gay older man backed away a bit but remained in the room. He eyed the younger ghost hopefully. Already he was creating vivid fantasies about him.

"Just please don't go. I wish you no harm." Walter advanced curiously towards the Super. (Why did I not realize such sexiness before?) He silently questioned himself. (He is even hotter than Henry!) "It's kind of lonely here you know. Everybody that used to live around here is either dead or have moved out after the ordeal with the sacraments." Walter gestured towards the empty apartment buildings out the window with one of his perfectly manicured hands.

"Your telling me," the equally as lonely superintendent sighed . (Its so strange, but after you hit 50 suddenly none of the hot guys want to date you.) "So are you …safe?" he questioned. "I mean your not still killing people anymore are you hotness?" He really hoped that the answer to was no; there were _things_ that he could _show_ this younger stallion.

"No, I just broke up with my boy friend Henry and came here to remember things." Walter sighed.

"you're gay too?" The Super's heart leapt for joy. This was almost to good to be true.

"Yes quit a bit actually." The serial killer noted as he suddenly looked to the white haired man excitedly. "I can't even think straight."

(Finally, someone else who knows what it's like to live in a straight man's world and be gay!) Mr. Sunderland was suddenly aware that he had a chance to tame this feisty stallion. (well tame him or lame him depending on how much Sadomasochism he can stand.) He thought happily to himself. (And people wonder why I had these apartments made with cages in them.)

"So tell me you sexy beast, are you looking for a hot time?" Mr. Sunderland giggled in a girlish tone, as he struck some poses by the window.

Walter gave a soft laugh as he studied the hotness. "Your definitely enough to turn a straight man gay." (Oh how much he reminds me of Henry.)

The Super snickered as he reached into his pink coat pocket. "So Walter, how do you feel about pain?"

"Well now, no pain, no fun," The blondish man purred seductively as he circled Mr. Sunderland like a predator circling prey. (This reminds of the kinkiness at wish house, ) he laughed quietly as he saw Mr. Sunderland withdraw a riding crop from the inside of his coat pocket.

"You know, you've been awful bad killing all my tenants and what not." Sunderland grinned. "I think you need punished."

"I _know_ I need punished. The question is do you have what it takes to punish me?" Walter smirked. The Superintendents whipish riding crop swished through the air and smacked against his cheek drawing a thin line of ghostly blood. "oh baby now _that's_ what I 'm talking about," He just loved the feel or riding crops slicing through his flesh.

Whoa daddy it's getting hot in here!" The older man yelped with joy. His eyes fixed on Walter who was withdrawing a menacing looking machete. And then a sever case of Sadomasochism took place.

Many slashings and whippings later and there seemed to be more blood on the floor than in the Super's veins.

"Damn baby doll, you sure know your S&M!" The Super laughed, as he ran a hand down his new boy toy's chest.

Walter licked some of the blood off the older man's neck. He didn't bother telling him that he had learned most of his tricks from Henry Townshend.

The two kissed roughly and passionately. Then they felt another presence. Turning Walter and Mr. Sunderland saw Jasper Gein looking at them hopefully. Jasper held up a Sword of Obedience. "So is there room for another guy?" he asked with a sly grin.

Walter looked to the Superintendent and smiled. There was always room for more lovers.


End file.
